creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fabryka Marzeń
Deszcz metodycznie wystukiwał melodię o szybę. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżego pieczywa, ciepło pieca ogrzewało całe pomieszczenie. Kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach z siwymi pasemkami krzątała się po kuchni nucąc swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Timmy próbował uczyć się czytać po ciężkim dniu w fabryce. Blade światło lampy naftowej oświetlało jego poranione ręce. Miał nie więcej niż trzynaście lat. Od kiedy jednak jego ojciec zginął w trybach jednej z maszyn musiał pracować do późna. Mimo wszystko ze wszystkich sił starał się zachowywać pogodę ducha, brał przykład z matki. Po otwarciu nowej przędzalni w okolicy wszyscy, łącznie z dziećmi znaleźli tam pracę, ale ona zawsze znajdowała dla niego czas, zawsze dzieliła się uśmiechem i swoją radością. -Timmoty? - usłyszał nawołujący go głos matki. Podnosząc głowę obdarzył ją uśmiechem. - Tak matko? - Odłóż proszę książkę i umyj ręce. Zaraz podam kolację. - Dobrze matko - odpowiedział Timmy zamykając niechętnie starą książkę. Wstał powoli już tęskniąc za potokiem liter na wytartych stronnicach. W tamtym świecie nigdy nie było brudu i chorób. Nie było biedy i zawsze znajdował się bohater który ratował z największych nawet opresji. Pokochał świat książek i był pewien, że kiedy w końcu będzie rozumieć z nich wszystko nie tylko strzępki informacji, do końca się w nich zatraci i może pewnego dnia sam zostanie pisarzem. Udał się na zewnątrz, przy wejściu stała beczka na deszczówkę. Zamoczył w niej dłonie nabierając doń wody przemył twarz, po czym dokładnie opłukał ręce. Deszcz był ciepły, jego brązowe po ojcu włosy zaczynały przemakać, spojrzał w niebo zamykając oczy. Oddając się marzeniom. - Timmoty? - głos matki wybudził go z marzeń - nie stój na deszczu bo się pochorujesz. - w jej głosie było czuć nutę troski za którą tak ją kochał. Zawsze nawet w najczarniejszej chwili przede wszystkim liczyło się dla niej jego dobro. Stół był już nakryty, na metalowych talerzach prócz wyjętego przed chwilą chleba była fasola. - Znowu fasola mamo? - zapytał spoglądając na talerz. - Przecież wiesz Timmoty że ... - jej głos się załamał, a w oczach pojawiły się oznaki smutku, gdyby tylko mogła uchyliła by nieba swojemu małemu synkowi. Niestety po stracie męża nie wiodło im się już tak dobrze. - Dziękuję mamo, uwielbiam fasolę - Timmy uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i czym prędzej zaczął jeść. Nie chciał sprawić jej przykrości i chociaż na prawdę nie lubił fasoli to mimo wszystkiego cieszył się, że może zjeść ciepły posiłek. - Nie pamiętam już twarzy taty... - cisza jaka nastała po tym zdaniu zdawała się trwać całą wieczność, na prawdę zamartwiał się ostatnio bardzo głęboko tym, że obraz jego ojca zostaje powoli zatarty w jego wspomnieniach. - Jesteś bardzo do niego podobny Timmoty, bardzo mi go przypominasz, masz jego uśmiech. - Przepraszam matko, nie powinienem... - pukanie do drzwi przerwało konwersację. - Timmoty szybko, schowaj się - matka wstała poprawiając suknię, wskazała mu schody na poddasze. - Już idę - krzyknęła w stronę drzwi, w jej głosie czuć było strach, poczekała, aż Timmy zamknął za sobą klapę, przez szpary w suficie widział wszystko. Jego matka podeszła pośpiesznym krokiem do drzwi, otwierając zasuwę odsunęła się o krok. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do ich domu wszedł mężczyzna w długim przemoczonym płaszczu. Timmy rozpoznał go, widywał go w fabryce. Czasem doglądał pracowników z tego co kojarzył był jej właścicielem. - Panie Barrens ja ... - nie dane było jej jednak dokończyć, siarczysty policzek wymierzony dłonią w skórzanej rękawicy przerwał jej zdanie. - Jak śmiałaś kazać mi czekać Dorothe, dobrze wiesz, że pada, dobrze wiesz jak nienawidzę czekać! - Przepraszam, postaram się następnym razem panie Barrens - jej zaszklone oczy odbijały światło lampy. Barrens zaczesał swoje blond włosy do tyłu odrzucając mokrą czapkę na stół, wylądowała prosto na talerzu Timmiego. Chwycił Dorothe za pośladki i przyciągnął ją silnie do siebie. Chłopak obserwował całe zajście z narastającym w nim gniewem. Chciał zbiec na dół i wydrzeć ze swojego pracodawcy ostatni skrawek życia, ale był tylko małym chłopcem. Co więcej matka zabroniła mu się w to mieszać. Powtarzała, że był za mały, że nie rozumie i że robi to dla nich. - Dobrze znasz naszą umowę - karcąco napomniał ją Barrens po tym jak chciała się od niego odepchnąć. Gardziła nim bardziej niż czymkolwiek, ale fakt. Pamiętała umowę. Od czasu wypadku w którym zginął jej mąż, by nie stracić posady i by jakkolwiek przeżyć, szef zaoferował jej układ w którym wykorzystuje ją do zaspokajania swoich chorych żądzy w zamian za ten dom, za jedzenie, za pracę, za przeżycie. Gdyby nie to już dawno z Timmym umarli by z głodu. Musiała to robić chociaż nienawidziła siebie za to. Dłoń pracodawcy powędrowała do piersi kobiety zrywając z niej brudną bluzkę. Timmy zacisnął oczy i skulił się w kącie zatykając uszy jak uczyła go matka, ale nawet wtedy słyszał jęki i razy wymierzane na skórę jej matki. Słyszał jak Barrens wykorzystuje ją i ich sytuację dla swojej własnej przyjemności. Nienawidził tego człowieka jak nikogo innego na tym świecie i dałby na prawdę wiele by pomóc i skończyć z tym wszystkim. Łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. Pięści przy uszach zaciśnięte z bezsilności sprawiały, iż z jego dłoni zaczęła kapać krew przez paznokcie wbijające się w skórę. Bał się, tak bardzo bał się tego, co dzieje się na dole. Strach paraliżował go. Chciał płakać, jednak nie mógł dać znaku, że jest tu, to źle skończyło by się dla jego matki. Mijały godziny płaczu i jęków zarówno bólu jak i rozkoszy tam na dole. W końcu wyczerpany łzami Timmy usnął. *** Dzwon pożarowy dał znać wszystkim pracownikom, że coś się stało. W rzeczywistości o tym samym poinformował ich nieludzki krzyk dochodzący z jednej z sal fabryki. Wszyscy przerwali prace podążając w kierunku dźwięku. Timmy zostawił pakunek który właśnie niósł pod maszynę by być tam jako pierwszy. Pan Johnson pociągnął go w biegu za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Słyszał dalszy krzyk jakby otworzyły się bramy piekieł. - Nie idź tam Timmy, to nie widok dla dzieci. - czuć było przerażenie w każdym wypowiadanym słowie, ale Timmy nie zwracał na to uwagi chciał zobaczyć co się stało, mocno kopnął Johnsona w piszczel, a gdy tylko uścisk się poluźnił chłopak odepchnął go od siebie i pobiegł w stronę dźwięku. Jak się jednak okazało na miejscu mężczyzna miał rację. Chłopak ujrzał swojego ojca na wpół " zjedzonego " przez tryby maszyny które nieustannie i powoli konsumowały i zgniatały jego ciało. Każda kość, aż do miednicy była już zgnieciona, a tryby nieuchronnie i powoli wciągały go dalej. Nie było już dla niego szans, nie można było tego, ani wyłączyć ani go wyciągnąć. Jego własny ojciec właśnie umierał. Czas zatrzymał się dla niego, dochodziły do niego krzyki ojca i dźwięk kruszonych kości. Zapach wymiocin i krwi, szloch i płacz osób na około niego, a on nic nie mógł zrobić mimo, iż tyle razy obiecywał sobie, że będzie odważny jak bohater książek to teraz stał sparaliżowany lękiem obserwując jak maszyna kruszy miednice jego własnego ojca, bezsilność pochłaniała go, pustka objęła jego umysł odpychając jego świadomość jak najdalej od tego widoku, jednak jego oczy wciąż chłonęły ten widok. Dopóki jego matka Dorothea nie doskoczyła do niego nie zasłaniając mu oczu mokrą od łez dłonią. - Timmoty to nie prawda, Timmoty nie patrz na to, Timmoty... Timmoty... Timmoty - słyszał powtarzane wciąż i wciąż w obłąkańczej pętli. - Timmoty obudź się Nad nim stała jego matka potrząsając nim. Leżał w swoim łóżku, widać musiała go tam zanieść kiedy zasnął na poddaszu. - Timmoty czas ubierać się, idziemy do pracy. Zanim dotarło do niego, że to był tylko sen i kiedy skończył go analizować i wracać do niego myślami był już w fabryce. Cały czas nieobecny myślami obmyślający co mogło by się stać jeśli miałby dostatecznie sił by wtedy pomóc swemu ojcu. Wychodził właśnie przed przędzalnie po dostawę nowego towaru który właśnie miał przyjechać kiedy miast wozu z dostawą podjechał automobil z którego wysiedli olbrzymi mężczyźni z różnego rodzaju pałkami, nożami i bronią palną. - Te młody! - krzyknął jeden z nich i silnym kopnięciem w klatkę posłał go kilka metrów na ziemię. Drugi wymierzył do niego z pistoletu. - Grzecznie pójdziesz do szefa i powiesz mu, że mamy jego towar. Nie zapłaci to puścimy to z dymem. Ma tu przyjść obgadać szczegóły! Ale już! - Timmy spróbował się podnieść, ale po kopnięciu uszło z niego całe powietrze. Kiedy się otrząsnął drżącymi nogami pobiegł przed bandytami którzy zaraz za nim wkroczyli do fabryki niszcząc wszystko czego się dotknęli. Timmy wiedział, że Barrens ma biuro w piwnicy. Tam też udał się niezwłocznie omal nie przewracając się ze strachu ze schodów. Otworzył drzwi i cofnął się odruchowo. Rozebrana kobieta wisiała przybita na ścianie wpatrując się w ziemię białymi martwymi oczyma. Gwoździe i ściana pod nią jak i podłoga całe były w zaschniętej krwi. Zebrało mu się na wymioty. Pewnie dlatego nikt tu nie mógł wchodzić. Usłyszał nucenie z pokoju obok to był głos Barrensa wszędzie rozpozna ten głos po tym co się dzieje w jego domu doskonale go zna. Nie mógł stąd uciec jeśli nie przekaże Barrensowi wieści o tym co się dzieje na górze możliwe że zbiry zrobią coś jego matce. Ominął więc ciało nie spuszczając martwej kobiety z oczu, tak jakby zaraz miała się obudzić i na niego rzucić. Delikatnie nacisnął na klamkę i zobaczył swojego szefa nucącego radosną piosenkę, stojącego nad jakimś chłopcem i rozcinającego mu brzuch na brudnym stole. Mężczyzna nie zauważył Timmiego który stał z otwartymi ustami w przerażeniu. Brudne ostrze skalpela rozcinało jędrną skórę na brzuchu wychudzonego chłopaka, z jego wnętrza popłynęła szkarłatna ciecz i ropa. Chłopak jęknął tylko konającym głosem, tylko widać na tyle miał już sił. Jego twarz opadła w stronę Timmiego. Znał go! To chłopiec z którym bawił się jeszcze nim powstała fabryka. Carl, mały Carl dwa lata młodszy od niego teraz rozkrajany był przez tego rzeźnika krzywdzącego jego matkę! Teraz, teraz jest sposobność by zachować się jak bohater z książek, teraz jest na to jedyna szansa. Nie wiele myśląc i starając się nie patrzyć jak jego pracodawca wybebesza jego przyjaciela z dawnych lat, Timmy chwycił metalowy pręt leżący na jednym ze stołów. Dźwięk metalu sprawił, że został zauważony, więc nie było mowy o zaskoczeniu Barrensa. Zaczął więc biec w jego stronę i kiedy się zamachnął i miał uderzyć zimna głowa laski której jego szef używał do chodzenia grzmotnęła w jego czaszkę. Krew zalała mu oczy, upadł ogłuszony widząc nad sobą tego rzeźnika. - Kto pozwolił Ci tu wejść? - usłyszał niewyraźny głos jakby znajdował się pod wodą, ciężki but spadł na jego brzuch, a laska raz jeszcze uderzyła o jego czaszkę. - Twoja sukowata matka miała trzymać Cię ode mnie z dala sieroto! - krzyknął Barrens uderzając w jego rękę tak mocno, że palce połamały się pod naporem ciężaru, a pręt wypadł mu z dłoni. - Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak Twój ojciec! Same z wami kłopoty! - mocne uderzenie i ciepła krew pociekła po jego skroni sklejając mu brązowe włosy. - Teraz będę musiał też po tobie posprzątać! - uderzenia spadały jeden za drugim, świadomość chłopca powoli ginęła w bólu, aż w końcu całe jego życie uciekło przez popękaną czaszkę. - Nienawidzę tych bachorów - zgrzytnął zębami Barrens po czym kopnął martwe ciało chłopca. Zrobiło mu się dziwnie ciepło. Musiał zakosztować trochę świeżego powietrza, w piwnicy zrobiło się duszno po całej tej akcji stracił dużo energii. Kiedy wszedł po schodach zobaczył pocięte i poobijane ciała swoich pracowników, zniszczone maszyny które cenił bardziej niż ich życia i grupkę ludzi siedzących na automobilu przed wejściem. - Jesteś wreszcie - Powiedział wydawać by się mogło szef grupy zeskakując z maski. - Znudziło nam się czekanie więc trochę zabawiliśmy się z Twoją załogą ... młody strasznie się ociągał z tym by Cię tu przyprowadzić .... - Barrensowi gniew przyćmił wzrok, ruszył do przodu omijając Dorothea z poderżniętym gardłem i kiedy już miał dopaść do drzwi te zatrzasnęły się za nim. - Mieliśmy Ci złożyć propozycję współpracy, ale rozmyśliłem się ... - Płomienie zaczęły pochłaniać fabrykę i trupy wewnątrz. Krzyki Barrensa było słychać jeszcze długo po tym jak bandyci odjechali zablokowawszy wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Kategoria:Opowiadania